villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Witch (The Witch)
The Witch is the main antagonist of the 2016 American-Canadian horror film of the same name. She is an elderly woman who roams the forests that Thomasin's family gets situated at. She is portrayed by Bathsheba Garnett. ''The Witch '' The film concerns a Puritan family being cast out of a New England plantation due to religious disputes. The family eventually comes to settle on a plot of land that was at the edge of a large forest, and a few months later, Katherine gave birth to her fifth child, Samuel. While Thomasin, the film's protagonist, was playing peek-a-boo with Samuel, a Witch kidnaps the child, murders him, and grinds his body into an ointment which she rubs on herself. Katharine despairs over the loss of her fifth child, becoming secluded as she tried to pray to God for solace. William, the patriarch of the family, takes Caleb on a hunting trip in the woods, which leads to Caleb asking on whether or Samuel made it to heaven since he wasn't baptized. While they were out, William spots a rabbit, only to then have his gun backfire on him when he tried to shoot it. The next morning, Thomasin accompanies Caleb into the woods on a hunting trip, and he spots the rabbit from yesterday once again. The horse goes crazy upon seeing the rabbit, and it knocks Thomasin off its back, rendering her unconscious. Caleb goes further into the woods until he comes upon the Witch's house. The Witch appears to him as a young woman, and seduces him into kissing her before taking a hold of him. Thomasin returns home that day, but her brother was nowhere to be found. Caleb returns to the house later that night, being nude and weakened. Tensions continue to rise as the family started to trurn on each other, with Thomasin being the primary suspect of the anomalies. When the family was praying over Caleb's body, he has a fit, only to then die after seemingly being free from it. He had also coughed up a bloody apple before dying. William boards his remaining children in the stable that night. The Witch reappears in the stable, and terrorizes Thomasin and the twins as she was drinking blood from the udder of the goats. During that time, Katherine hallucinates seeing Samuel and Caleb, as she attempted to breastfeed Samuel which turns out to be a crow. William awakens from his sleep the next day to the sight of the of the stable being destroyed, and the twins being missing. Before he could react, he is gored to death by Black Phillip, a black goat who is actually the Devil himself in secret. Outraged, Katherine attempts to strangle her daughter to death, only to be killed by her. The film ends as Thomasin signs her name in the Devil's book. Category:Witches Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Titular Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Old Villains Category:Beldam Category:Satanism Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Titular Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Nameless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini